


Angel Claws

by boohooziam



Category: One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohooziam/pseuds/boohooziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mpreg!zayn | lowercase intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my unfinished work ive transfered from wattpad

zayn's phone rang for the second time that morning while he was busy brushing his teeth in his bathroom, but being the star teeth carer that he was, he ignored it in favour of making sure his teeth got two full minutes of his attention. a couple of minutes later, while half-way through styling his hair, the bathroom door clicked open and a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist. zayn jumped in shock before smiling and leaning back as he caught his boyfriends reflection in the mirror; the familiar scent of the cologne liam always wore invading his nose. 

"you scared me" he grumbled, turning around to wrap his arms around liam's thick waist, nuzzling his face into his boyfriends firm chest.

"i called you twice" he murmured into the young boy's raven hair. "wanted to let you know that I was here, waiting for you in my car"

"i know. was busy, sorry"

"s'okay, you ready now?"

"yeah just lemme get my bag" zayn replied untangling himself from liams tight grip before he made his way to his bedroom, liam following behind. zayn waited for liam to enter his room before locking the door as liam dropped on his bed, stretching before lying down. if his dad was to walk in and find liam in his bedroom, lying on his bed, zayn would be grounded for all eternity. 

despite the fact that they approve greatly of liam - and are glad that zayn's dating the towns sweetheart and reason why their schools been winning football tournaments for the last three years- they're still wary of zayn being alone with his boyfriend in his room. the poor souls still believed that their little angel was a virgin, waiting for marriage, not knowing that just the night before liam had been fucking zayn into the mattress while they were sleeping next door, muffling his moans with a pillow.

zayn walked to where liam was lying on the bed, pushed up on his elbows, watching as his boyfriend straddled his lap and gave him a short but sweet kiss on his lips. liam however wasn't satisfied, reaching up to thread his fingers into zayn's hair and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. zayn sighed into the kiss his hands placing themselves on his neck, before abruptly stopping, pulling back.

"we have school, were going to be late" he scolded his older boyfriend, as he stood up and made his way to the door. 

liam rolled his eyes before following his boyfriends actions and standing up too, taking his boyfriends hand as they quietly, in effort not to get caught by zayn's parents, made their way outside and into liam's car


	2. Chapter 2

mild NSFW

zayn sighed in boredom as he tapped his nails on the table; he never liked spanish and the young teacher looked suspiciously like a guy he once sucked off at one of louis' uni parties. 

louis was liam's older brother and a very close friend of zayns. someone he would hang out with, playing playstation and talking shit about people, while zayn would wait for liam to come back from football practice or get showered. but louis was across the country at uni now; zayn would have to ask if he recognised that spanish teacher in a couple of weeks when he came back.

zayn shifted in surprise when he felt his phone vibrate, giving the teacher a quick glance to see if he paid attention before unlocking his phone.

he wasn't surprised to find liam's contact placed upon his screen with a quiet needy text demanding him he repay him from this morning. zayn shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face as tapped out a reply, conjuring up a plan on how to escape this wretched class.   
*  
zayn wandered down the second floor corridor, a toilet pass in his back pocket though his destination was no where near the toilets. he let out a yelp as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an abandoned art room.

"dude what the fu- oh liam its you" zayn breathed out as he overcame his initial surprise. 

"missed you so much" liam groaned as he walked zayn backwards into the opposing wall, lips attached to his neck. zayn moaned as liam began to bite and suck, gripping onto zayn's wrists and pulling them up, a leg between his thighs.

Zayn reached down, fumbling with Liam's zipper, hurrying to pull his jeans down. Liam seemed impatient too as the moment zayn managed to pull his trousers down, liam pushes his shoulders down.

"someone's eager" zayn teased as he got on his knees.

"You have no idea"


	3. Chapter 3

liam moaned as zayn mouthed at the outline of liam's dick through his boxers, his eyelashes fluttering as he slowly pulled them down with his teeth.

he suckled on the tip of liam's cock.  hazel eyes looking up, lips obscenely stretched. 

liam could feel the blowjob coming to an end so he pulled zayn off of his cock. the boy looked upward, his little mouth open wide.

liam stroked his cock fast and pointed at zayn. It splattered on his pretty face and mouth.

"clean it, baby," liam pointed his cock down at zayn's face. zayn knelt higher, and slipped liam's cock into his mouth. little tongue dancing around the tip, sucking off the leftover cum.

after he was finished he knelt back, a proud smile on his face.

"did you like that daddy?" he giggled as he licked around his lips, trying to get to liam's come that coated his face. 

" course I did baby, you're always so good to daddy" liam replied, tucking himself into his trouser before pulling zayn up and taking a tissue out of his pocket"

"now clean up baby girl, as much as I like seeing you covered in my come, I don't think the teachers feel the same way"


	4. Chapter 4

"you thinking of rejoining the cheerleading team this year babe?" liam asked, hand on the steering wheel, other on zayn's thigh. 

they were making their way back to liam's house in liam's flashy porche.   
zayn reached down and clasped liams hand in his. 

"course baby, I need to support my man when he's on the field" zayn replied sending a smile in liam's way,

"good, you don't understand how much I miss seeing you in that short, tight cheer costume, 'specially when you're wearing those lace panties I bought you for our last anniversary" 

zayn squirmed around in his seat as liam's hand travelled further up his thigh.

"you know I have a spare costume at yours, I could put it on...have some fun" zayn said lowly' leaning over to nibble at liam's ear.

liam pressed down on the gas pedal.  
*  
liam could get the door open fast enough, he was jiggling his keys into the lock as zayn was scrabbling at his belt, whining, wanting to get a hand on his boyfriend. 

once they got in liam pressed zayn onto the hallway wall, kicking the door shut behind him. 

"Liam good to see you son"

liam jumped back from zayn as if he was electrocuted. 

"da- sir i - I thought you were on a trip" with mum" liam stuttered, pulling his shirt down. 

"yes well your mother and i had to cut the trip short, business reasons you wouldn't understand" liam's father brushed his son off. his eyes trailed to the figure behind his son.

"who's this?" he asked distastefully, cold eyes taking in the disheveled figure, stopping at his shoes that obviously didn't match the costliness of the house.

"Uhh this is my - my boyfriend." 

mr. payne noticeably grimaced at this news.

"well have mister-"

"malik. zayn. m-my names zayn malik, sir"

zayn piped up for the first time since being graved with this mans presence. something about him gave zayn a bad feeling. despite liam meeting his family and even becoming a regular visitor the the malik's dinner table, zayn had yet to meet liam's parents: the older boy  
giving off excuses such as business trips and such.

"yes well have mr malik here escorted out please, liam and i have business to get to" mr payne said ", waving zayn off as if he was a bad smell. 

"actually me and zayn were just going-" 

"please liam, save me the headache and meet me in my office in three minutes"   
mr payne ordered, leaving the room without even looking at his son.

"zayn i'm sorry-"

"no its fine, i understand" zayn cut him off reaching for his bag he dropped on his way in.

"no- wait" liam grabbed at zayns arm. "stay. i mean, you've never met my parents before so let's just get this over and done with" 

"you're dad just said-" 

"fuck what my father said. just, wait in my room, 10 minutes tops"

zayn hesitated biting at his lip, liams father was obviously very hostile towards him. plus zayn wasn't even dressed in clothes suitable for meeting your boyfriends parents. 

liam saw the hesitation on zayn's face and pulled him in for a hug, kissing the top of his head.

"please" he begged into the shorter boys hair. "i know they'll want to talk about you after, and I cant do it alone" 

zayn let out a sigh before pulling away.

"fine"

*


	5. Chapter 5

five minutes turned to ten and ten minutes turned to thirty. next thing he knew, zayn had been waiting in liams room for three hours.

his stomach was rumbling something awful and he was bored out of his mind. he didn't want to leave the room though and risk walking into liams parents, especially his father, who just the thought of him made zayns hands shake. 

zayn groaned and sent out another text to liam. so far he had sent around eighteen, begging the older boy to hurry. he was just about to type out another text threatening to withold sex from him forever when the bedroom door opened. zayn jumped  at the noise, phone falling flat on his face.

"shit"

"careful babe" a gentle voice chided him, picking up the phone and discarding it at the end of the bed.

zayn pouted at the sight of his boyfriends face, but the purse of his lips immediately melted away into a concerned frown when he saw the stressed look plastered on his boyfriends face. 

zayn immediately pulled liam down onto the bed, snaking their legs together and laying his head unto the older boys chest. 

"you okay?" zayn asked rubbing at his boyfriends stomach.

liam huffed and closed his eyes.

"yeah i'm fine, just want a nap before dinner s'all" liam murmured, wrappin both arms around zayn who was starting to protest, but thought better of it, whatever conversation liam had with his sad obviously took a toll in him and zayn thought he would be better off taking a nap.

"love you" he whispered before snuggling into his bofriends armpit.

*  
zayn fidgeted with the napkin on his lap, the sound of spoons clacking against bowls echoing through the dining room.

"so zach-"

"zayn" zayn corrected, before blushing and looking down at his plate. liam squeezed his thigh under the table, hands drifting dangerously close to his-

"...zayn, liam here tells us you're fathers a taxi driver?" liam's mother asks looking at zayn with a mix of subtle disgust and earnest. 

liams hand immediately shot out off zayns lap from under the table.

"mum I don't think zayn's father's profession is a suitable topic to be speaking about right now" he hisses at his mother. 

"no honestly its fine li" zayn comforts, reaching out a hand to squeeze liams. liam raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend before shrugging and giving his boyfriend an understanding nod. 

"it's just " liams mother continued, "as a mother, i feel like my son should be with someone of the same... class-"

"Mother!" 

"no no liam, your mother has a point" Mr Payne piped in gesturing for liam to calm down.

zayn stayed silent, chewing at his bottom lip as the payne family continued arguing his worth. now that he thought about it, why was liam with him? he wasn't rich like any of liams exes, didnt have a title to his name - shit, zayn didnt have anything to his name. the more zayn thought about his relationship with liam, and how liam always gave - whether it be him paying for their dates or him buying zayn hundreds of pounds worth of art supplies - and how zayn never had anything to give back, the deeper zayn fell into this relationship depression.   
the only thing zayn had that was worth liam keeping him around was the fact that he was pretty - and gave good head.

"zayn lets go" zayn squeaked as liams voice boomed through the room. cold and lifeless. liam stood, pushing his chair back violently causing it to screech and marched out the room. 

zayn looked at his boyfriends parents, eyes wide, "thank you mr and mrs Payne for dinner" he said, scratching the back of his head nervously before following liam out the house and into his boyfriends car.

liam started the car, looking straight ahead, and started driving off. zayn fiddled with his seatbelt, the tension in the air suffocating him. liam wouldn't look at him, wouldn't even speak to him and it was killing zayn inside. 

"liam this isn't the way to my house" zayn whispered when he realised liam was taking a different, deserted path, rather than the familiar one to zayns home. 

liam grunted, knuckles whitening as he gripped the steering wheel harshly. 

zayn couldn't take it anymore.

"im so sorry liam, i shouldn't have come over today" he apologised, tears causing his voice to thicken. liam immediately stopped the car on the side of the road, zayn realised he had no idea where they where, just that liam had taken them somehwere on the outskirts of town, near the woods. 

"dont you dare apologise" liam demanded taking zayns face in his hands " you understand?" he shook zayn who had tears streaming down his face. 

liam kissed zayns cheek, keeping his lips there, the taste of salt staining his tongue.

"i love you so much" he murmured into zayns skin.

his lips began trailing from the tanned cheek to the plump lips, swallowing his younger boyfriends hiccups. zayn hands went to liams hair and pulled him closer. the kiss deepened until liam pulled zayn out of the passenger seat. zayn straddled his older boyfriend, hands buried in his hair while liams where places under zayns butt, emotional toll bringing out this side of them that needed closeness. 

if zayns sexuality was all he could give to liam, damn was he gonna give it good.


End file.
